


Friendship and Dreams

by escritoireazul



Series: Ain't All It's Cracked Up To Be [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike plays matchmaker for Willow and Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Peri, because I missed her while she was gone.  
> Note: A challenge story, give by Megan (Hyper Spike).

Spike watched from the shadows as the red haired witch moved hesitantly into the dark room. She clutched a piece of paper in her hands, twisting at it nervously. It was working.

On the other end of the room, Angel opened the door and lifted his head in shock. There was a mortal here. His own piece of paper slid from his hands, falling gently to the floor.

Spike touched a match to a candle near him and then drew back into the shadows. Slowly, one by one, each candle lit itself, as the soft magic slid over them.

Angel and Willow could only stare at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, frowning.

"I got a note. From Buffy. Saying to meet her here," Willow said softly.

"So did I," Angel said. "But she's not here."

"Nope," Willow agreed, looking at the ground.

"My note said we had to talk about my true feelings," Angel said, musing the situation over in his mind.

"Mine too," Willow whispered.

"I think we've been set up," Angel said softly, stepping towards the girl.

Willow lifted her head and nervously licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think that someone, not Buffy, wanted us here, together, tonight," Angel explained, gently touching her face.

Willow trembled, before pulling away. "We can't," she whispered, voice soft.

"We will," Angel said, voice growing darker. "We've denied this for years. For once, for now, we won't."

Willow started to protest, then stopped. Angel's lips gently pressed against hers, and she gave into the emotions she had repressed.

Spike smiled, and gently pushed forward the cart holding wine and delicate pieces of fudge. The couple still entwined ignored it, but he knew they would find it later. With a tilt of his head to the demon named Whistler hiding in the far corner of the room, Spike left.

Slipping into his car, he pulled away from the building. Turning on the stereo, he was bombarded by the song that inspired this whole set-up.

 

**90 miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind **

Angel had spent months, years even, moping over the witch. He had continued to be friends with Buffy, somehow, but over time the soul cursed vampire had realized his true love. And had done nothing about it.

"Bloody poof," Spike muttered, thinking about the wasted time.

 

**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart  
Who holds stars up in the sky  
Is true love just once in a lifetime  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry **

Willow had hidden her feelings for years, dating Oz until they could no longer make their relationship work. Never returning to Xander, she had gone on to date around in college, never serious, never settling down. Spike had watched her silently, as he helped the Scooby gang, knowing she hid something, not knowing what it was.

 

**Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you **

Until one night she had been at his apartment. Not thinking Spike was watching her, Willow had knelt before the painting of Angel that adorned the wall above the fireplace. Tears slid down her cheeks as this song played over the radio, as her eyes slid over the painted face of her lost love. And Spike had sworn to make her happy.

 

**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis  
Or what the wind says when she cries  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the 97th time...tonight**

Whistler had called Spike, complaining about Angel. And asking for his help with a prophecy. That had led to them talking, and finally they had come up with this plan.

Which was apparently successful.

 

**Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you **

Ever since his betrayal by Drusilla, ever since she had taken him back with open arms, then stepped out into the sunlight, he had been sensitive to fated love. Watching Willow, the first to accept him in the group, the first to trust him, suffer, he couldn't stand it. From the beginning he knew he would help her, if only to make amends for his kidnapping of her.

 

**Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you ** 

Willow and Angel were perfect for each other. He would worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped. And she could sooth the pain of his guilt. Despite himself, Spike wanted Angel to be happy. If only for old times sake. If only for his old love for his sire.

 

**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me...tonight **

The storm started, rain pounding against his windshield. Spike laughed to himself, knowing that Whistler's Volkswagen Beetle was probably leaking. Even though he no longer hated the other demon, he still enjoyed his misfortune.

Spike gazed through the rain streaked window and sighed. Stopping at a light, he reached to pull his cigarettes from the glove compartment. Two photographs fell out. One of Willow, sitting in the sunlight, gazing at something only she could see, a look of peace and pain on her face. Oz had taken the picture, and Willow had given it to Spike the past Christmas. He gently touched her face, running his thumb across it. Now she would be happy.

 

**Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you**

The second picture was of his own love. Not Drusilla, even though he did love her. But Gabriel. Her dark hair caught by the moonlight, her blue eyes dancing with humor, Willow had taken the picture a few weeks ago, after Spike had danced Gabriel around and around the patio to his apartment. She had fallen against the railing, her laughter spilling out into the night.

It had been two nights after that she had left. Just disappeared, gone, without a word.

 

**Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you **

A single tear slid down his chiseled cheek. He brushed it away angrily and took off with a squeal of tires as the light changed. She was gone, and he refused to think about why. Why she had left him. Why she was gone.

Spike pulled to a stop at his apartment and entered it quietly. All the lights were off. Sinking down onto the couch, he strove to push the thought of Gabriel, the demon he loved, out of his mind. Suddenly the room lit up, candles lighting themselves by the same spell he had used earlier. The spell *she* had taught him. He turned and there she was.

Gabriel sank onto the couch next to him, reaching out one hand to stroke his cheek. Spike pulled her close, lowering his lips to hers. Later, they would talk. Later he would explain to her about Willow and Angel. For now, holding her was enough.


End file.
